Something in Between
by RenAfri
Summary: It's used to be "Hate" and then there's "Love". But sometimes there are feeling which can't be classified as "Love" nor "Hate". Feelings between those things. Sekuel "Hate" & "Love". For NaruSasu Day.


**Disclaimer** : Don't own, just write some crappy fics about it.

**Note** : Special Thanks to Megu-chan yang sudah memberitahu saya lewat sms bahwa hari ini adalah NaruSasu Day *Padahal di kosan lagi mati lampu*. Thanks juga buat mata rabun saya yang mampu bertahan ketika saya harus menulis fic ini di tengah kegelapan dan hanya ditemani 3 batang lilin kecil. No pain no Gain. Selamat membaca dan semoga berkenan. Kalau tidak berkenan.............................Saya akan menghantuimu dalam mimpimu!!!! *ditabok*

* * *

**Something in Between**

Sasuke tak ingin mengatakannya dan tak akan membicarakannya karena itu hanya akan membuatnya terlihat terlalu membutuhkan Naruto. Dia tak membutuhkan Naruto.

_**Dia hanya mencintai lelaki itu sampai pada titik dimana dia merasa kosong dan tak lengkap tanpa lelaki itu.**_

Sasuke tak pernah menyukai ramen. Dia menunjukkannya dengan ekspresi yang jelas setiap kali melihat Naruto melahap 'makanan' itu. Dia ragu apakah ramen bisa digolongkan ke dalam jenis makanan.

_**Dia menyukai ramen hanya ketika Naruto menciumnya.**_

Sasuke tak membenci Gaara. Dia hanya tak menyukai lelaki berambut merah itu berbicara terlalu lama di telepon dengan Naruto. Dia tak ingin mengatakannya dan tak akan membicarakannya karena itu akan membuatnya terlihat lemah. Dia tak lemah. Dia lelaki.

_**Lelaki yang cemburu setiap kali waktu dan perhatian Naruto teralih darinya karena orang lain.**_

Sasuke tak menyukai aroma Naruto yang tertinggal di baju lelaki itu. Dia hanya merasa nyaman ketika mencium aroma itu, menghirupnya secara sembunyi-sembunyi hingga aroma tubuh lelaki itu memenuhi otaknya, pikirannya, dirinya, harinya. Dia tak ingin Naruto tahu ketika dia melakukan itu karena itu hanya membuatnya terlihat seperti psikopat, seperti seseorang yang terlalu curiga dan ketakutan jika partnernya berselingkuh. Dia bukan penakut. Dia tak peduli jika Naruto berselingkuh.

_**Dia hanya akan mengacaukan hidup wanita/pria**__** keparat itu—Sasuke yakin dia bisa melakukan itu—dan kemudian membunuh Naruto—walau dia yakin dia tak akan mampu.**_

Sasuke tak mengerti mengapa Naruto meneleponnya setiap sepuluh menit sekali ketika dia bersama Sai. Itu membuatnya merasa bahwa lelaki itu meragukannya dan tak mempercayainya.

_**Namun dia merasa bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum karena tahu lelaki itu membutuhkannya.**_

Sasuke tak membenci Sakura. Dia hanya tak menyukai ketika Sakura memeluk Naruto karena itu akan membuat aroma Naruto tak murni lagi, ternoda aroma wanita itu. Dia juga merasa wanita itu tak layak mendapat senyum ramah dan perlakuan baik Naruto.

_**Karena dialah satu-satunya orang yang pantas mendapatkan itu semua.**_

Sasuke tak menyesal dia terlahir sebagai lelaki. Dia hanya merasa semuanya akan lebih mudah jika salah satu dari mereka adalah wanita.

_**Tetapi **__**dia tak peduli lagi karena Naruto terus-menerus mengatakan bahwa lelaki itu mencintainya.**_

Sasuke tak ingin menyebut nama Naruto ketika mereka berhubungan intim, karena itu hanya akan membuatnya terdengar murahan dan menikmati sesuatu yang seharusnya menyakitkan.

_**Namun dia tak dapat mengontrol dirinya ketika gelombang aneh**__** itu memenuhi tubuhnya dan menghempasnya hingga membuatnya menyerukan nama Naruto. Dan ciuman lembut Naruto setelahnya membuatnya merasa berharga.**_

Sasuke tak menyukai ketika Naruto memeluknya setelah sex. Itu membuatnya merasa dia terlalu didominasi. Dia lelaki, bukan wanita lemah yang patut dilindungi dalam pelukan.

_**Dia tak ingin Naruto tahu bahwa pelukan itu membuatnya merasa dicintai.**_

Sasuke tak membenci ajakan makan malam di akhir minggu dari rekan kerja Naruto. Dia hanya merasa bahwa itu akan membuang waktunya sementara pekerjaan kantornya menumpuk dan harus diselesaikan sebelum hari Senin.

_**Walau dia tak akan menyangkal bahwa sebenarnya dia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua bersama Naruto. Bahkan tanpa Mars jika bisa.**_

Sasuke tak menyesal membeli Mars. Dia hanya tak menyukai Naruto menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu dengan anak anjing itu.

_**Karena dia merasa kepalanya lebih layak untuk dielus.**_

Sasuke akan menolak dengan tegas jika Naruto mengatakan dia mengidap OCD. Dia hanya merasa bahwa langkahnya memang harus berada di dalam ruas ubin atau trotoar. Dia juga berpikir bahwa gagang pintu merupakan tempat kuman berkembang-biak karena disentuh banyak orang.

_**Walau sebenarnya dia hanya ingin merasakan perasaan dihormati dan diperhatikan ketika Naruto membukakan pintu untuknya.**_

Sasuke tak bisa mengatakan secara langsung bahwa dia mencintai Naruto. Itu hanya akan membuatnya terdengar cengeng. Dia memilih diam dan menunjukkannya lewat tindakan.

_**Lalu membisikkan kata-kata itu ketika Naruto tertidur pulas.**_

Sasuke tak pernah menyukai ketika Naruto mengecup bekas luka di tangannya. Itu hanya mengingatkannya pada kenangan pahit. Itu hanya membuatnya teringat bagaimana lemahnya dia.

_**Karena luka-luka itu adalah bukti nyata bahwa dia me**__**mbutuhkan Naruto.**_

Sasuke tak ingin mengatakan itu semua dan dia tak akan membicarakannya. Karena segalanya hanya akan membuatnya terdengar dan terlihat membutuhkan Naruto. Dia tak membutuhkan Naruto. Dia hanya mencintai lelaki itu sampai pada titik dimana dia rela melakukan apa saja agar tak kehilangannya. Mencintainya hingga dia tak bisa menyangkal lagi. Mencintainya hingga dia harus merasakan perasaan-perasaan yang berada di antara cinta dan benci, seperti merasakan satu garis tipis di antara kedua hal itu yang hampir membuatnya gila, sesuatu yang bernama Cemburu.

Sasuke tak ingin mengatakannya dan tak akan membicarakannya, karena dia akan membiarkan Naruto belajar memahaminya walau dia tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Memahaminya sampai dia merasa bahwa mereka adalah **Satu** dan bukan dua pribadi lagi.

**End**

**

* * *

**

So so so so? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Or something in between??

Review biar saya tahu apa tanggapanmu...Bye-bye for now!!! *mengembara ke negeri antah-berantah*


End file.
